


Lead us not into Temptation

by DeiaMatias



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/M, Feels, Light Angst, Porn with Feelings, Post-Season/Series 04, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, established deckerstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25077313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeiaMatias/pseuds/DeiaMatias
Summary: Chloe and Lucifer get dragged to a fire and brimstone church. Chloe finds she rather likes the idea of the Devil tempting her into sin.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 70
Kudos: 378





	Lead us not into Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> Be gentle, it's my first smut.

"No. Absolutely not."

"Chloe, honey. My sister is only in town to see this preacher speak and she wants to catch up with you at lunch afterwards." Penelope pleaded.

"Then I'll meet you for lunch. I'm not going to church."

Penelope shuffled, looking away from her daughter’s probing eyes. "Janet specifically asked for you to come to church with her."

Chloe glared at her mother. "You told her my boyfriend's name, didn't you."

Penelope looked instantly guilty. "It just slipped out! I'm sorry, honey."

“Mom! Why did you do that? You knew how she’d react!”

“It just slipped out!”

"I am not going to sit through two hours of whatever crazy preacher Aunt Janet found just because she doesn't like my boyfriend's name."

"But she'd love to have a chance to see you!"

"Mom! Every time she sees me, she tells me that I'm going to Hell!"

"That's not true, honey."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "According to Janet, I'm going to Hell for taking my top off in a movie, I'm going to Hell for working in a 'man's' profession, and I'm going to extra Hell for divorcing Dan! I really don't think her opinion of me is going to change because I'm dating the Devil!"

Penelope sighed. "He's not  _ really  _ the Devil, honey. You know this is just how Janet shows that she cares!"

"No, it just gives her a chance to be judgmental. I'm not doing it!"

"Oh. Do you have a skirt you can wear? You know how they feel about pants."

"Mom! I'm  _ not going!" _

*****

An hour later, Chloe stepped out of the elevator doors into Lucifer's penthouse and went straight to the bar. She poured herself a tumbler of scotch that probably cost more than her clothes and pounded it back. The second glass was already to her lips when Lucifer emerged from his bedroom. "Long day, darling?"

Chloe nodded, and took another sip.

"Want to talk about it?"

"Nope," she said, putting the glass down. She stalked over to the Devil so that he could show her a slice of Heaven.

*****

Many hours and many orgasms later, Chloe laid sprawled across Lucifer's chest, idly running her fingers through angel wings. "Did I ever tell you that my mother's parents were religious?"

"No. I don't think you ever mentioned them," he said, stroking her back.

"My mom didn't get along with them. I can probably count on two hands the number of times I even met them. Mom left for LA the day after high school graduation and never looked back. My mom only had one older sister, Janet. And Janet was already married by that point and had a couple of kids. She didn't talk to Mom for years after Mom moved here."

"Then Penelope got a little fame and a little money?"

Chloe gave a disgruntled snort. "You got it. They reconciled shortly before I was born. Mom's been keeping her afloat for years."

"I like her already," Lucifer grumbled.

"She's a gem. Anyway, the last time I even saw her was at my father's funeral. One of her obnoxious sons came up to me and said that my dad was in Hell because he didn't go to church."

Lucifer shifted so that he could look her in the eye. "You know that's not true, right? I checked when I was down there."

Chloe smiled and shifted her fingers from his wings to his hair. "I know. Amenadiel told me. But thank you for checking." She leaned over and gave him a kiss, putting all of her gratitude in it and then sat back, giving him a doofy smile. "I love you," she whispered.

Lucifer gave her the same smile that he always displayed when she said those words. It was a smile that could ignite the stars. "And I, you.” Lucifer almost never said the three little words. “So, tell me, Detective, what did you do to your lippy cousin?"

Chloe gave a downright evil smirk. "I punched him so hard that he landed on his ass. Broke his nose."

Lucifer growled and moved his hand down to grip her bottom. "I love it when you punch people that deserve it."

She giggled. "I know you do. Anyway, Janet was just looking on, smirking until I punched her son. Then I got in trouble for being violent."

"Mmmm," Lucifer purred, "I think you were perfect."

"Thank you. So, that was the last time I saw her. But, she sent a letter to me after I divorced Dan, calling me a whore and telling me that people who get divorced go to Hell." She placed a finger on his mouth when he opened it to speak. "And, yes, Lucifer. I know that's not true." She placed her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat as her fingers returned to his wings.

Lucifer stroked her hair for a moment, idly removing tangles from their previous activities. "What made you think of that wretched woman now?"

Chloe sighed. "Mom may have let it slip to her that I'm dating someone named Lucifer. Janet will be in town next weekend and she wants to take me to church. I told my mom no."

Out of the corner of her vision, Chloe caught a spark of red in Lucifer's eyes. "I'd love to meet your aunt."

"I was afraid you'd say that."

*****

"Tell me again why we're even here," Chloe muttered, standing in front of the old church with the Devil by her side.

"To mess with the religious, of course," he said, grinning. "Relax, Detective. It's going to be fun."

"Fun for you, maybe. Embarrassing for me."

"I promised that I wouldn't make a scene during the service, remember? And I'm a Devil of my word."

Chloe was used to his promises by now. "But you didn't promise to behave before or after."

"You're right, I didn't."

She sighed, looking at the marquee in front of the church. Today's sermon was titled, "How the Devil Tempts you into Sin." Because, of course it was.

"How did the Devil tempt you into sin, Detective?" he whispered into her ear, his hand tightening on her waist.

She looked up at him through her eyelashes, a coy grin pulling at her cheeks. "Maybe it was his suits. Maybe it was his magnificent body." 

"Detective," he purred.

Chloe let her eyes ogle his chest before standing on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear. "Or maybe it was the fact that he followed me around like a lost puppy annoying me for three years."

Lucifer leaned back, a look of absolute shock crossing his face. "I am  _ not  _ a lost puppy!"

Laughing, she took his hand to soften the blow. "You're my lost puppy." But it took a quick peck to his cheek before his grin returned. "You can tempt me into sin any time you want." His eyes danced at that and his smile regained its usual wattage.

"On the contrary, Detective. I think you're the one that is tempting me."

And, for just a minute, the world disappeared and she fell into his chocolate eyes.

"Oh good! You're here!" Penelope flitted up to them, a rather dour looking woman following behind. "Aren't they just too cute?" she said, turning to the woman. "Janet, hasn't Chloe gotten so beautiful! And, of course, here is her handsome partner…"

"Lucifer. Morningstar," he said, a Devilish grin on his face. One arm snaked around Chloe's waist possessively as he held the other out to the woman. "And you must be Chloe's Aunt Janet."

Janet didn't shake his hand. Her eyes narrowed and she turned from Lucifer to Chloe, a false smile spreading across her face. "It's so good to see you again, Chloe. We love you  _ so  _ much and we've never stopped praying for you of course!" Janet leaned over and gave Chloe a weak squeeze. She smelled of cheap, flowery perfume. Chloe was afraid that her oversized, heavily sprayed bangs would snap in half if she accidentally bumped them.

Chloe had picked up a few of Lucifer's habits over the years, and had found that she had become intolerant of lies in both others as well as herself. Chloe did not say that it was good to see her aunt again. Instead, she said. "It's been a long time."

"It has. I'm glad that you could join us, Chloe. I think that you'll get a lot out of this sermon. Do you think your… friend… would like to wait outside?"

"No! I'm thrilled to be here, Janet! I'm so excited to hear all about how the Devil tempts unsuspecting mortals!"

"Lucifer," Penelope said, "Let’s go find a seat while Chloe and her aunt catch up.” She held her arm out, shooting him a flirtatious smile. “Would you like to escort a lady to church?”

Lucifer smiled down at her. “Why, Mrs. Decker, I’d be delighted!” As he led Penelope into the church, he turned back to Chloe.  _ Okay?  _ He mouthed to her.

Chloe nodded and turned back to her aunt. Janet was not smiling. “Why would you choose to be with someone who is making a mockery of God?”

“Who?” Chloe asked innocently. “Lucifer?”

Janet shuddered at the name. “I can’t even begin to think how  _ damaged  _ someone would have to be to pick that name.”

Chloe shook her head, a smile on her face. “Don’t worry, Aunt Janet, Lucifer’s harmless.”

Janet shot a glance around her to check for eavesdroppers and lowered her voice to a whisper. “Is he a devil worshiper?”

Chloe outright laughed at that. “No, Janet, I am 100% sure that Lucifer isn’t a devil worshiper.”  _ But I certainly am. _

“Then why would he choose the name of the Adversary? A monster?”

Chloe bristled at that and her voice turned cold. “Janet, that’s his name. Legally. He had his reasons for choosing it, and they’re  _ his _ reasons. I’m not going to explain them to you. The only thing that matters is that he loves me, he loves my daughter, and I couldn’t ask for a more devoted partner.” Chloe turned to look at Lucifer and her mother, standing at the entrance of the church. Her mother was laughing at whatever joke the Devil told her. “He brings me laughter, and joy. He brings light into my life.”

“He owns a  _ nightclub!”  _ Janet said, scandalized.

“He does. A very successful one. And he’s a magnificent pianist. Very good with his hands.” Chloe smirked at her aunt and walked towards the church.

“Chloe Jane! You haven’t  _ fornicated  _ with him? Have you? Chloe!”

*****

Let’s just put an angel in church. This is just a fabulous idea. Nothing could go wrong at all.

Lucifer had apparently decided to crank his magnetism up to an eleven for the occasion. By the second hymn, his powerful voice was echoing throughout the church, although Chloe noted that he hummed over many of the lyrics. Every single woman within twenty feet of him and most of the men were watching the movement of his lips and throat as he sang along.

_ Joyful, joyful we adore thee… _

He gripped her hand, and hummed the next line while capturing her gaze

_ Hearts unfold like flowers before thee _

_ Healthy as the sun above _

_ Melt the clouds of sin and sadness _

_ Drive the dark of doubt away _

_ Giver of immortal gladness _

_ Fill us with the light of day _

The sincerity of the words were evident in the light of his eyes. Chloe's mission in life was to melt the clouds of sin and sadness from his life. And oh, she wanted to fill him with the light of day, just as he had done for her. Their surroundings disappeared again and it was just him and her, gazing into each other’s eyes. Their moment remained unbroken until the teary voice of a blue haired old woman in the row behind them shook them from their spell.

“He has the voice of an angel!”

Lucifer gave a little cough and looked away from Chloe, the moment broken. “Yes, well…”

Chloe felt her face turn red as she looked towards the altar. She ran her hands down Lucifer’s back, over his hidden wings and stood on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear. “Would you like to fill me with the light of day later?”

Lucifer looked down at her, a grin spreading across his face. “Detective!” he whispered, “How scandalous! In church no less!” She felt his lips touch the rim of her ear. “And they claim that I’m the one seducing people.”

Another woman in front of them was gazing at Lucifer, lust in her eyes. She turned a judgmental and jealous glare towards Chloe.

Chloe smirked back and moved her hand from Lucifer’s back to wrap around his waist. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Lucifer look down at her then follow her gaze to the glaring woman.

“I love it when you get possessive, Detective,” he purred.

They settled down on the pew as the preacher came to the altar. Chloe sat with her mother on her left and the Devil on her right. “Are you okay?” she whispered, leaning over to him.

He flung an arm over the back of the pew and rested his hand on her shoulder. “I’m having a marvelous time.”

The preacher took the stage then. He was a short man, with inky black hair and a fairly obvious comb over. But, oh, how the congregation swooned when he took the stage. Chloe looked over to Janet to see a look of adoration on the miserable woman’s face.

“The Devil.” The preacher began, placing his hands on the pulpit. “Society tells us he isn’t real. But we know better than that, don’t we?”

A chorus of “Amens” sprung up from the crowd.

“But he’s real! He walks among us! And, brothers and sisters, he’s here in this very room!”

Lucifer and Chloe both snorted at that. Then Chloe winced as her mother kicked her in the shin.  “Behave,”  Penelope whispered.

Chloe began to tune out the increasingly red-faced preacher though, as the Devil traced patterns on her shoulder with the arm stretched over the back of the pew. But, every now and then, words filtered through.

“The Devil, your adversary walketh about as a roaring lion!” Chloe snorted again. That part was certainly true.

“Some see Satan as a beast with horns and a pitchfork, but he is a spiritual being. He does not have flesh and bones.” Chloe placed one hand on the very solid Devil’s thigh and shot him a smile. Oh, he definitely had… bones. And the look he gave her made her think of one particular bit of his flesh that she enjoyed just this morning.

The preacher paused, taking a sip of his water. “The Devil’s mission is to try and fill Hell with as many souls as possible.”

“Bollocks,” Lucifer whispered.

“I know,” Chloe whispered back, “It’s okay.”

The preacher continued. “Satan wants to poison all that is good. He has infiltrated our government and our media. He whispers in politicians ears, trying to convince them that child murder is ‘choice,’ sodomy is ‘gay,’ fornication is ‘cohabitation,’ and, brothers and sisters, Satan has corrupted our society to think that faith is ‘ignorance.’ He wants to divide us from God and from each other. But we must resist him!”

Another chorus of “Amens.” Lucifer stiffened beside her, and Chloe knew that, if she hadn’t made him promise to behave, he would have stood up in the aisle to correct the miserable little preacher. She almost wished that she hadn't made him promise to behave. This preacher needed to be taken down a peg.

“Satan is like a chained dog, he may bark loudly and froth menacingly, but he can only bite us if we get too close. Keep your distance from his wicked ways!” 

Lucifer tried to shift away from her, but she followed him, pressing her side against his.

“And we must remember that Satan will never tell us the truth! He is the Prince of Lies! Falsehoods are his native language!”

Lucifer’s eyes grew hard, and Chloe could tell by his posture that the wretched preacher’s words were bothering him. It was time for a distraction before the preacher sent Lucifer into a self-loathing spiral.

“As Christians, we must fight against the ungodly trio: the Devil, the World and our own sinful flesh.”

Chloe moved her hand an inch further up his thigh and he jolted like he’d been shocked. He turned a questioning eye towards her.

“The ungodly trio sounds like fun,” she whispered, just loud enough for him to hear. His grip tightened on her shoulder and he brought his spare hand up to rest on her knee, a small smirk on his lips.

“Temptation!” The preacher yelled, causing the both of them to jump. Chloe’s eyes went back to the hand on her thigh. Oh, the Devil knew how to tempt her alright.

“Temptation shows us how annoying and just plain irritating Satan can be.”

Chloe had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing at that. Lucifer poked her in the shoulder and shot her an irritated look.

“What? You know you can be irritating,” she whispered, a grin on her face.

“But temptation can strengthen us. The more we deny ourselves, the stronger we become. But the Devil will tempt you! He will tempt you with the flesh for he loves the sinful nudity of the human form!”

She snorted again. The tips of Lucifer's fingers reached just under the hem of her knee-length skirt.

“He loves the overt sexuality of our culture. He loves to corrupt us with pornography and homosexual thoughts! He finds it easy to fill our heads with un-pure thoughts. And remember, women, there is nothing the Devil loves more than to tempt women into sin!”

Lucifer gave a little purr. “Just one woman.” He inched his fingers higher under her skirt. Chloe had started their little flirtatious game to distract him from the endless slander spewing from the preacher’s mouth, but when he purred like that? Was it getting hot in here or was it just her? Chloe moved her own hand up his thigh.

“Women, he wants you to dress immodestly, not only for his own pleasure, but to lead men into sinful thoughts as well. Women, you must protect your bodies from Satan’s grasp!”

Satan took that moment to grasp Chloe’s leg under her skirt. She gave a shudder of pleasure and leaned against him.

“The Devil will try to enter you!”

_ Let him enter me,  _ Chloe thought, rubbing her thighs together.

“He will appear to you as the most beautiful angel of light!”

_ Ain’t that the truth? _

“But, he will take over your soul!”

_ Yes, he did. _

“AND THEN THE DEVIL WILL CONSUME YOU!”

_ Please! _

Almost without conscious thought, Chloe’s hand moved higher til the edge of her fingers brushed against the bulge in his pants. Her eyes couldn’t glow red, but the look she gave him was one of pure fire. She moved the side of her hand against his bulge again and felt it stiffen under her soft touch.

The preacher’s words melted away again, and all Chloe could feel was desire. Lucifer’s hands were between her thighs now, urging her to part them to allow him further access. She squirmed with desire. He pulled her close and whispered in her ear, “I want to lead you into temptation, Detective, right now.” The very tips of his long fingers just brushed against her center.

Chloe let out a small, gasping breath, and Penelope looked over at them again, seeing their hands in places that certainly weren’t very appropriate for church. She leaned over to Lucifer. “We're in church!”

They broke apart then, only the sides of their legs touching. She kept her hands in her lap and her eyes straight ahead, and while the preacher continued to talk, she couldn’t concentrate on his words. All she could think about was the feel of Lucifer’s warm leg resting against her own.

Finally, the preacher began to wind down. “Remember, though, brothers and sisters, the Devil isn’t the one who leads you into sin.”

Lucifer shifted and raised his head, obviously pleased.

“But he exploits your sins, desires and weaknesses to lead you to eternal damnation. You must resist your desires and keep your soul pure.” The preacher came down from the pulpit, wiping sweat from his brow as the organist began a new hymn.

As the congregation began to sing, the Devil then leaned over to whisper in her ear.  “Chloe, you have the purest, most beautiful soul that I’ve ever had the benefit to encounter. Please keep it just the way it is.”

She looked up at him, smiling.  “And if I occasionally want to give into my desires?”  she whispered back.

“Well, the Devil would be more than happy to oblige.”  He gave her an absolutely filthy grin wrapped a long arm around her waist.

Chloe shuddered at the contact, then turned away from him, towards her mother. “Mom, I have to use the bathroom.” She turned back to Lucifer. “Would you like to accompany me?” She grabbed his arm and pulled him from the pew.

As soon as they left the crowded sanctuary, she whipped to him, desire in her eyes. “Find us someplace private, Lucifer.”

A smile of absolute delight crossed his face. “Why, Detective, did all of that talk of the Devil tempting women excite you?”

Now was not the time to stroke his ego. “Shut up,” she said, rolling her eyes. “Are you going to find someplace, or are we just going to sit here unfulfilled?” 

“Yes,  _ ma’am! _ ” He took off, dragging her by the hand through corridors and down a flight of stairs, finally finding his destination in the basement of the church. The bathroom was tiny, and shoved between a mop closet and the broiler. It was probably intended for staff use.

Yes, this would do nicely.

Chloe pulled him inside, locking the door behind them. She pressed her back against the door and turned to Lucifer. “Does the Devil wish to tempt me?”

His eyes flashed red for a moment, and he stepped closer. “Is that what you desire, Chloe?”

“Yes,” she whispered. Lucifer pressed closer, trapping her between the door and his body.

“Hmmm, the preacher said that a woman shouldn’t let herself fall into the Devil’s grasp,” he ran a finger along the side of her cheek, down the column of her throat and rested it between her breasts.

“He also said that I shouldn’t let the Devil enter me either,” Chloe reached behind him to pull him tight against her. “But I think I like being filled by Satan.” 

He growled, hoisting her up and pressing his lips to hers. His tongue demanded entrance into her mouth, and Chloe willingly let him in. She wrapped her legs around his hips and ground down on his hardening cock. Lucifer responded in kind and pressed his clothed erection against her core.

Chloe threw her head back, gasping for air. Lucifer ran his thumb over her lips and pressed open-mouthed kisses along the side of her throat. He reached under her skirt and wrapped a finger around her panties. “Don’t rip them. We still have to have lunch with my aunt, and I’m not doing it without panties”

He gave a disappointed whine against her neck. “But the Devil loves nudity.” 

She unlocked her legs from his waist, hopping down and wiggling out of her damp underwear. “I know he does.”

He sighed. “You’re entirely too practical to have sex in a church bathroom with the Devil, Detective.”

Chloe deposited her panties on the floor and cupped him through his slacks. “Am I, though? You’re wearing entirely too many clothes for someone who loves nudity so much. Now, are you going to tempt me into sin or not, Satan?”

A smirk pulled up the corners of his mouth as his gaze wandered down her body. “You’ll give yourself to the Devil?”

She put a finger under his chin and raised his eyes to hers. “Yes,” she whispered. Chloe dropped her hands to his belt buckle and pulled at the leather. “The preacher said that we shouldn't allow ourselves to be consumed by the Devil. But that's what I desire.”

His eyes went from brown to red and stayed that way as he brushed her hands from his belt to remove it himself. Once his cock was free, he turned her around to face the mirror over the small counter top. “I want you to watch as the Devil claims you, mortal,” he purred in her ears, bunching her skirt around her waist.

_ “Yes,”  _ she gasped as his fingers found their way between her folds. 

He slid one finger inside of her, then another and hummed again, obviously pleased

“That little sermon did get you excited, didn't it? You're already prepared for me, Detective.” He removed his fingers and, not a second later, he lifted her by her hips and plunged himself into her core. 

Chloe gasped and braced her hands on the counter for leverage. Her eyes fell shut as she reveled in the sensation of being filled. “Eyes wide, Detective. Watch.” With a herculean effort, she forced her eyes to open.

And, oh, was it hot watching them together.

Even mostly clothed, the sight of her lover taking her from behind might have been the most erotic thing she’d ever seen. The peeling paint of the church’s bathroom couldn’t distract from his beauty. His eyes burned red, but it was no monster inside of her.

It was an angel. 

And it didn’t matter what the church believed, and it didn’t even matter what the Devil himself believed, she knew, in the very core of her being, that this was no sin.

Now, the trick would be convincing Lucifer of that. 

He was riding her with an intensity that made her think that the preacher’s sermon wounded him more than he would care to admit. And Chloe took it, gladly. On a normal day, their physical relationship was fairly cuddly. But every now and then, the Devil awoke, and she  _ loved  _ it. She loved his power and his strength. She loved the red in his eyes. She loved how she felt safe in his arms. Cherished.

He shifted slightly, hitting something inside of her that made her entire body buzz, and her eyes slid shut again.

“Watch us, Detective,” he growled and her eyes snapped open to meet his red eyed gaze once again. “You let the Devil into your home. Into your heart. Between your thighs.” He punctuated that with a particularly hard thrust. “What would those fools upstairs think of this?”

“I don’t care,” she said between breaths. “They don’t matter.”

“They would call you a sinner, Chloe.”

“This isn’t a sin.”

“They would disagree.”

“They’re wrong.”

“They would call you the Devil’s whore,” he growled, thrusting harder. He seemed angry at the thought of someone besmirching her in that way.

“We know better,” Chloe gasped, “I’m not your whore. I’m your partner.”

She watched as his eyes shut. Some of the tension left his face and the pace of his thrusts decreased. Chloe removed a hand from the counter top and placed it over his where it grasped her hips. “My Devil. My Lucifer.”

It was the right thing to say. He leaned over and pressed a kiss on the crown of her head. “My Detective.”

“Yours,” she whispered, squeezing his hand.

When his eyes reopened, they were still red, but it was lust that made them sparkle, not pain. “Now, come for the Devil, Detective.” He removed the hand that wasn’t in her grasp and brought it down to her clit, applying pressure as he increased his thrusts. 

The increased sensation made it hard for her to speak, but, damnit, he got to use all the good Devil puns. It was her turn. Between gasps, she said, “You know, my aunt calls that the Devil’s doorbell.”

He gave a dark little chuckle and increased both pressure and speed. “Ding Dong, Detective. May I come in?”

_ “Yes,”  _ she moaned as he shifted again, hitting her _just right._

She took her hand from his and brought it to her mouth, biting down on the tender flesh. She really didn’t want to have a screaming orgasm in a church basement, but honestly, she thought she was fighting a losing battle. With a flick of his talented fingers timed with a deep thrust, she fell apart, her screams muffled by her hand as she came around the Devil’s cock.

When she came down from her high, she felt Lucifer, still hard inside of her. Looking at his face in the mirror, she could still see the painful echoes of the preacher's words in his eyes.

This wouldn’t do at all. 

She shifted and pulled out of him. Turning around, she brought her hands to the sides of his face. She smiled as she looked into his deep chocolate eyes. Chloe knew what her Devil needed. But, he would never ask for it. “Like this now, Lucifer. Please? I want you to hold me while we make love.”

She could still see doubt and pain in his eyes. “You would make love to the Devil?”

“Yes. The opinion of the ignorant idiots upstairs don’t matter. They don’t know you. I do.” She stroked the side of his face. “And I know that you're a good man.”

He looked down, shaking his head.

“Lucifer, do you trust me?”

“Of course.”

“Then trust me when I tell you that what everyone else thinks about you is complete,” she shifted into a poor imitation of his accent,  _ “bollocks.” _

That got the corners of his mouth to twitch.

“Make love to me?”

Lucifer’s eyes glistened slightly as his smile grew. “If that is what you desire.”

“It is.” 

He sat her on the counter and ran a gentle finger through her folds. Chloe winced slightly. She was still sensitive.

“Are you sure, Detective? I’m afraid that I was a bit rough with you before.”

Chloe pulled him closer, a smirk on her face. “I liked the rough. We can do that again. But right now, I just want you to know that you’re loved.” She shifted her hips and guided him to her entrance. Putting her mouth to his ear, she whispered, “I love you.” 

That did the trick. He glided into her and she let out a pleased sigh as he filled her. His motions were slow. Every time he was fully seated within her, he squeezed her close, his head buried in her neck.

And, sometimes it was like this for them. There were times when it was about achieving orgasms, and sometimes, like today, it was comfort for two people who had been hurt so often. These times were filled with joy as well. Joy at finally being together, against all odds. Even though he so rarely said that he loved her, at times like this, she had absolutely no doubt.

His pace began to pick up as his shuddering sighs gave way to labored breaths, but still, he held her so close and so tight. Chloe felt her pleasure build again, slowly, like the flow of a gentle river. It took only four words, whispered in her ear to make her fall over the cusp.

“Chloe, I love you.”

Her release wasn’t an explosion, more like a beautiful burn. “Lucifer,” she sighed as she melted into him, her inner muscles clenching as his seed spilled inside of her.

They held each other tight, still joined, as they both caught their breath.

As Chloe rested in the Devil’s warm embrace, she thought of those poor souls in the church above them, filled with hate and fear of the angel in her arms. She mourned for those that would allow an incorrect belief to prevent them from knowing the love she held so dear. Millions of people over thousands of years thought that they knew who the Devil was. But she knew better. He was this: a kind, giving, wounded soul who loved loyally and fiercely without ever holding back. And he was hers to cherish and protect.

**Author's Note:**

> All of the preacher's words were pulled from real sermon notes I found during two very disturbing hours of research. I felt very gross typing some of that out. The preacher's words in ABSOLUTELY no way reflect my own beliefs.
> 
> I *may* have taken a break while writing this to watch the end of Sister Act 2....


End file.
